Pabu becomes a matchmaker
by JustKeepShipping
Summary: Bosami. Pabu runs to Asami's room in the middle of the night and is shortly followed by Bolin. Smut later, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

Bolin awoke swiftly. He wasn't sure why he was awake at this time of night, but after a moment he knew something was wrong. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before realizing Pabu was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! Pabu?" Bolin whispered into the dark, not truly expecting an answer. He didn't get one. Brow furrowed, he stood up out of bed and walked out of his room. Bolin tiptoed down the hall and outside of the men's dormitory. Maybe he had snuck into Korra's room, and he could at least make sure he knew where Pabu was.

It was a very short walk across the island to the women's dorms and it was a blur. The next thing he remembered was stepping into the long hallway and hearing a very faint sound of… crying. Bolin followed the sobbing down the hallway and stopped outside the door.

_"Where's Pabu and who's crying at 2 in the morning?" _Bolin opened the door and discovered the answer to both his questions. 1: With Asami; 2: Asami. She was hunched over with her hands covering her face. Pabu was curled around her neck.

Bolin, of course, did what he did best; comforting the ladies. He tiptoed into the room and sat in front of her on the bed. If she noticed him, she ignored him.

"Asami?"

No response.

"Asami."

She continued crying into her palms. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap so that she could wrap her arms around him. She accepted the hug and pressed her face into Bolin's chest. Asami stopped crying when Bolin softly brushed his fingers through her tangled hair.

She took a few deep breaths and pushed away from Bolin's chest. Pabu crawled off of her neck, down her arm and onto her lap. Asami wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Bolin shook his head.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Much better." He smiled. She continued to frown until he used his thumbs to pull the corners of her mouth up. When he pulled away, Asami retained the smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, careful to whisper. She nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Nothing has gone right lately."

_'Understatement of the year.' _Thought Bolin. He nodded.

"I was forced to move on so quickly, and I didn't have time to grieve the loss of my father – or my relationship."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that, you and Mako. It was my fault."

"No. I'm glad. We're just so different. I just didn't notice for a while. I care about him, but we're not right to be together… if that makes any sense. He's just so serious, and for once, I'd rather have someone who isn't." This all came out it a blurt, and again her eyes watered a little.

Bolin blushed like a tomato. Brighter than a tomato, even. He was the exact opposite of serious. He swallowed, and caught himself. _'She just got out of a relationship with my brother. I can't… wait. I don't even know if she was referring to me.' _Now Bolin blushed even brighter for thinking that _she _would ever want to be with _him. _It was Korra all over again, even worse, because Mako hadn't warned him.

Bolin came back to reality and noticed Asami had been watching his internal battle with interest and slight confusion. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He looked down and realized how close they were sitting, her legs still slightly straddling his. She glanced down and saw the same, but neither made an attempt to move.

"Bo?"

He looked up again and saw she was staring into his eyes.

"Asami. I'm sorry. I'll go."

"No! No. I don't want to be alone." Bolin raised his eyebrows at this.

He sighed. "Why—" Asami pressed her lips to his cheek and he gasped. She dragged them to his lips and he melted. His hands fluttered up her back and entangled in her black mop of curls._'She was referring to me.' _ She scooted closer to him and now straddled him completely. He came up for a breath and she cupped his cheek.

"Please, stay."

A realization dawned upon Bolin. "Wait. Am I just a rebound to you? A way to get back at Mako?"

"I understand why you'd think that." Her hand didn't leave his face. "But you're being an idiot, Bo."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Mako was mysterious and handsome, interesting. But then I realized – he's so… grown up, adult. I'm still so young. Then I met you and I fell in love with every single detail. Your eyes, your muscles, your jokes – everything I'd never seen myself wanting. I've never felt scared about talking to a guy before, but you gave me butterflies for the first time. I thought you wouldn't like me, even though that's never been an issue with anyone else, Mako included." Asami punctuated her ramble by laying her head on Bolin's shoulder, and pulling him as close as possible.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Asami laughed a little, happy to have finally admitted it.

"You like _me_?"

"Yeah." Asami chuckled again.

"But you're so… Asami."

"As in…?"

"As in, out of my league Asami."

"C'mon, you're Bolin, lady charmer extraordinaire!"

"Yeah, fangirls. Lately, I haven't been able to get girls I actually like." He cringed and remembered his pathetic reaction to Korra and Mako's kiss.

Asami lay down on her back and patted the bed next to her, offering a spot for him. When he took it, she smiled and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

That night, Pabu, Bolin, and Asami all slept in the same bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin awoke early and kissed Asami on the nose. He tiptoed out of the room and back to his own to sleep a little longer without getting caught. On the way out of the women's dorms, he heard his name.

"Bolin!" called Mako from down the hallway. He closed the door to Korra's room and jogged to meet his brother at the exit.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bolin.

"I could ask you the same."

Bolin quickly made up a lie. "Pabu ran off and I found him outside Asami's bedroom." It was half-true, anyways. "Why were you in Korra's room?"

"Just checking on her. She won't talk to anyone and barely even speaks to me. She's been having nightmares about Amo – Noatok. I've just been trying to be there as much as I can. Losing your bending can't be easy, even if you still have airbending."

"So essentially you slept together, but didn't have sex?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh."

"Just like you did with Asami." Mako winked and Bolin cringed. "Bo, you're a terrible liar."

"I know. I'm sorry for, um, liking Asami."

Mako laughed. "Great minds think alike. We both fell in love with the same girls. Don't worry about it." Bolin smiled a little and after a moment, gasped.

"You're in love with Korra?"

Mako rubbed his neck and blushed. "Uh… yeah."

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Soon. Wait, you didn't deny being in love with Asami."

Neither brother said anything and they walked back to the men's dorms in silence.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow torture. No one besides Mako knew that something had changed between Bolin and Asami and they couldn't spend the hours chatting together that they wanted to. Now that she wasn't just a crush, Bolin couldn't stand being apart from her. And oh, how Asami wanted to grab him and kiss his beautiful, beautiful lips.

It's not that anybody would care about the relationship; so much as they cared too much about Korra right now. It would feel wrong to be happy when she was in so much emotional pain. Admitting it to themselves was hard enough. The others would have to wait.

Bolin and Asami saw each other at every meal and stole only a few glances. People acted normally, trying to forget about everything for a while. Korra ate in her room with Mako. Or, rather, Korra ate in her room while Mako tried to get her to talk. He spent every second with her, trying and trying to make her feel even the slightest bit happier.

Asami finished eating and got up from the table. "Can I get anyone's plate? I'll start the dishes for you, Pema."

"Oh thank you, dear. You've been such a big help since the baby arrived. If you wouldn't mind, I'm done with my plate." Asami nodded and took Pema's and Tenzin's plates into the kitchen. As she walked past Bolin, she pressed a piece of paper into his hand.

"I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." He squeaked. He then proceeded to run out of the dining room faster than a Rabba-Roo on acid. Outside, he opened up the crumpled paper.

_"Meditation Pavilion, 10:00."_

Bolin felt his face get very, very warm. He cleared his throat, combed his fingers through his hair, and walked back to the dining room. He found that his plate had been cleared and everyone was beginning to get up to go to their respective rooms. He decided to do the same.

* * *

"Hi." Asami smiled shyly as Bolin sat down next to her in the pavilion.

"Hi." He smiled right back. "Um."

"Um."

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Uhhhhhmmm."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So… was there something you'd like to talk to me about?" Bolin had been waiting all day for this and that made the entire conversation awkward. Instead of answering, Asami scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat faster than a drum.

"Tell me about all of your girlfriends, Bolin."

"What?"

"Tell me about all of your girlfriends."

"Serious ones? There haven't been any. Girls have always liked me, but I've never had a real relationship before. The closest thing was Korra, and that didn't end well."

"Oh."

"You were expecting more?"

"What about fan girls?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about you. Boyfriends?"

"Mako."

"_Besides _Mako."

"No one."

"What?" Bolin was expecting a mile-long list with Asami's looks.

"You heard me."

"But… you're so pretty!"

Asami laughed. "I have a tendency to push others away. Most guys don't make it this far."

Bolin '_Oh_'d with renewed interest.

Asami blushed again. She leaned back now and looked into his eyes.

"Asami?"

"What is it?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I want you… to kiss me."

She grabbed him and kissed him, hard. When they pulled away, Asami gasped. "Please, Bo… Oh please."

"I couldn't take advantage of you like that, Asami."

"I want. Need. I need you."

"Do you really?"

"Come with me, please, I need. I need, Bolin." She was panting and frantically kissing him. Bolin wanted to, really wanted to, but he wasn't sure if she'd regret it later.

"Are you –"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Bolin picked up Asami in one swift movement and ran to the men's dorms.

"Bo, what are you…?" Asami asked as he rushed through the cold night air. She grabbed his shoulder and held on until he stopped outside the building. He pointed to the knob with his head and Asami twisted it open. Bolin tiptoed down the hallway, Asami still in arms. She did the same with the door to his room, and he turned around, allowing her to close it behind them.

Bolin laid her down on the bed. Trying to be smooth, he slowly moved a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. He then leaned down to kiss her and instead fell onto her stomach. She laughed.

"Sorry, Asami…" He opened his eyes and found that they were level with her breasts.

"Bolin, please. I want it. I want you. Please."

"Okay, fine." Asami laughed and sat up.

"Finally." Asami began to pull off her jacket and shirt while Bolin took off his own.

Both now top-less, Bolin looked at Asami's breasts. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her and he sighed, "So beautiful."

Asami pressed onward, wanting to explore her partner's body, a newfound adventure waiting to unravel right in front of her. She placed her hands on his pecs and massaged small circles, moving toward his abs and that downwards "v". Using feather-light strokes, she traced his v line earning a moan and perhaps a little giggle.

"Asami, please. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in any way. I couldn't…"

"You're scared."

"Uh… a little, maybe."

"Why? Haven't you had sex before?" asked Asami, still tracing his muscles.

"That was different. It didn't mean anything to me more than sex. I can't mess things up. I want it to be perfect."

Asami decided that it was the right time to tell him. "I love you." She placed a peck on his red, blushing cheek and waited for his response.

After a short moment of silence, Bolin blurted, "Me too! I mean, I don't love me, I love you… too, I guess. Asami…"

She laughed. Asami grabbed his crotch. Bolin gasped. Their eyes met as she slowly unbuttoned his pants and took out his dick. She gave it an experimental lick before taking it fully into her mouth.

She didn't keep it there very long, just making sure to get it wet enough to go inside her.

The door creaked open.

* * *

Author's note~ Wouldn't it be so cool if people left reviews telling me who it should be? But nobody leaves reviews. You should. Go do it. Right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami quickly sat on Bolin's lap and tried to cover up any evidence that they were doing anything before realizing that the wind from the open window had pushed the door and there was nothing to worry about.

She turned around to look at his flushed face and he laughed. Asami got up and closed the door before returning his still-throbbing member to her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, deciding to focus on his pleasure at least for a small while. The air became filled with sounds of indulgence and slurps; tinted with the musky scent of imminent sex. It willed Asami to suck harder and faster and Bolin nearly cried out at the sudden change.

Their eyes met once more, and sickeningly slowly Asami took one last stroke before releasing it from her mouth with a pop. She took off her pants and straddled him. The two exchanged several heated kisses as Asami shamelessly grinded his head against her slick entrance.

Bolin pulled her close to him, whispered, "I love you." Into her ear, and began audaciously fucking her into oblivion. There was no telling who could hear through the thin walls, but neither cared at the moment.

Asami had relished the sweet taste of sex once before, but it was nothing like this. She hadn't given two shits about the guy; he was too gentle, not tending to her 'need for speed', as it were. Never. Anything. Remotely. Close. To. This.

"_Fuck. Oh spirits, fuck!" _breathed Bolin. She was so tight, so warm and _tight. _He wanted to go on like this for hours, but he knew he wouldn't last long with Asami. Inevitably, in a hazy moment, he came still inside her tight opening.

"Oh no, Asami. I'm so sorry!" she was already licking it up, and she smiled.

"It's fine, Bo. Really." Once she was clean, she put her shirt and underwear back on and climbed under Bolin's covers. She curled up on her side and with his pants now back on he joined her. They spooned for a moment, and Asami turned to face him.

"Bolin?"

"Yeah?" He wrapped his muscular arms around her, fingers intertwining at the small of her back.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I'm just glad. Glad we finally got to… you know. Do that."

They, once again, slept together.


End file.
